Guitar
The Guitar is a close combat weapon found in Left 4 Dead 2. It appears in the following chapters: *Dark Carnival *The Parish *Dead Air Official Description Ready to shred some infected? This six-string melee weapon will let you make beautiful music on any nearby zombie skulls you happen to connect with.http://www.l4d.com/survivors/ellis/ The Guitar is classified as a Bludgeoning weapon and will throw blood up on the user's screen. It is capable of decapitating a Common Infected. Pros holding Guitar at Dark Carnival.]] *Has a wide sweep, allowing it to take down many Infected at once. *Very commonly encountered, especially at The Concert and other Dark Carnival chapters. Cons *Long reset time after delivering a swing. *One of the four slowest melee weapons. *Like most melee weapons, it cannot cut a Smoker's tongue. * Not recommended for killing Boomers due to bile showering attacker and any nearby Survivors Achievements See main article: Achievements Notes * The Guitar is based on an electric guitar. The model used in-game appears to be based on a GAX-70 made by Japanese guitar brand Ibanez albeit with some minor differences. * When first released, the Guitar did not have any visible strings but still made a characteristic vibrating strumming sound when connecting with an Infected. This omission was fixed subsequently and the Guitar now has three remaining strings. It also sounds as though it is plugged in―but this is obviously artistic license consistent with the game's B-grade movie context.http://g4tv.com/videos/42356/Left-4-Dead-2-Realism-Mode-Walkthrough/?quality=hd#video-42303 * Occasionally, Ellis will refer to this weapon as an axe, referencing the many rock artists who refer to their guitars as "axes." * Both the Guitar and the Crowbar have the same swing speed. * Guitars never break in Left 4 Dead 2, most likely for gameplay reasons. Several are made with wood. If one was to smash it on a hard surface (in this case, the floor, walls, the Charger or Tank, or many Infected), the guitar would eventually break apart from this effect. * The finale of Dark Carnival has many Guitars for the Survivors to use since they are on a stage where the Midnight Riders were going to play. Oddly, they are all the same model and none of them are bass guitars. This is highly unusual because it suggests both guitarists play the same model and the band has a third guitarist instead of a bassist. More puzzling still is the fact that a bass amp is nonetheless present on the stage. ** This is likely because the guitar only has one model in the game. There would probably be different guitars and certainly a bass or two as the band has a bassist and bass amps. * The Guitar was rated 9th in the Left 4 Dead 2 Top 10 FTW Weapons on Machinima. * The noise the Guitar makes when hitting an enemy is re-used in the Engineer's update in Team Fortress 2 as the sound for his Dischord taunt. External Links * Electric Guitar gameplay References Category:Close Combat Weapons